Playground Evil
by KidaYuki
Summary: Zatch wants to go to the park! Ponygon's busy, Kiyo too. So what'll happen to the only friend that comes with him? The Volcan 300? And WHAT is Zeno doing at the park! The final Chapter!
1. First Nightmare

Playground Evil

First Nightmare

_A/N: _

_Okay this is a one shot, 'unless people like it. I thought this up at four in the morning, typed it at four in the morning too. I'll stop rambling. I Don't Own Zatch Bell._

It was another bright a beautiful day and Zatch was still inside the house.

"Kiyo! You don't have school today! Please, play with me!"

Kiyo was laying on his bed scanning the pages of the red book, "Take Ponygon with you, leave me alone."

Heart broken Zatch walked outside, dragging his Volcan 300 behind him. Ponygon saw Zatch walk out side and he spring out of his little house.

Standing on his hind legs Ponygon greeted Zatch with his energetic movements and words, "Merumerumeeeee! Merume Merumeeee!"

Zatch perked right up, "Does that mean you want to go to the park with me?"

Ponygon vigorously shock his head, "Merume!"

Curious what Ponygon was going to do Zatch asked, "Are you going to eat a carrot?"

Angrily Ponygon continued to shake his head, "Meru!"

"Sleeping?"

Ponygon was upset; Zatch wasn't catching his drift, oh well only one thing to do about that.

Zatch watched Ponygon stomp into the house.

"What is he doing?" Zatch asked aloud, his question was quickly answered. In the upper level of the house Zatch heard a loud "Meru!" followed by Kiyo's scream of pain.

Zatch depressed walked off to the park, still dragging his Volcan.

At the park was the worst sight ever, Naomi in her car.

"Oooh Za-yatch!" Naomi called, that was never a good sign.

Zatch turned to look at her, face to face. Somehow the sky that had been so happy and sunny turned into a raging thunderstorm.

"Rahhhhhh!" Naomi cried pedaling her car as fast as she could, and Zatch in response ran for his life.

"Ahhhh!" Zatch cried, not looking in front of him, just at the evil Naomi. He crashed into some one.

Bouncing backwards Zatch found him self falling on Naomi's car. Pain.

Zatch looked up to see who he bounced into, before he could stop himself Zatch was screaming again.

It was Zeno, holding his volcan, "I believe you dropped this, hehehe," in Zeno's hand the volcan 300 caught fire.

"VOLCAN!" Zatch cried hopelessly as Zeno released the flaming box and stomped it out on the ground.

"Za-yatch? You didn't forget I was here did you?"

Zatch turned to see Naomi revving her car up again.

Zatch ran, and ran not under standing why they where saying "Zatch wake up," over and over again.

Zatch's eye's popped open to see Kiyo shaking him awake.

"ha ha ha," Zatch sat up panting.

"Wow, that bad of a dream?" Kiyo said standing up.

"Where's Volcan?" Zatch asked regaining his senses, it wasn't in the spot he had placed it last night.

"Huh, I don't know? Don't you normally put it right there?" Kiyo asked pointing at the empty spot.

Hehehe, echoed Zeno's laugh.


	2. Second Nightmare

Playground Evil

Second Nightmare

_A/n: okay the end of a new chappy, no plan, I just think this stuff up as a toss and turn in bed. At least I'm not typing this at four in the morning. Maybe I'm just evil, but if people stop reveiwing, I stop writing. Enjoy. I don't own Zatch Bell_

Yet another beautiful day had shown on Zatch, eager to go to school with Kiyo.

"Zatch! You can't come to school with me! How many time's do I have to tell you?" Kiyo shouted at the doorway with Zatch in his green sports bag clinging on Kiyo's leg.

"Please?" Zatch begged using his best puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Go to the park with Ponygon! Tia's in town go play with her!"

Zatch stood at the doorway, tears flowing from his face as he waved bye-bye to Kiyo for the day. Once Kiyo had left the gateway Zatch walked up to Ponygon hopeful, "So do you want to go to the park with me?"

"Merume!" Ponygon stated shaking his head, not even getting out of his doghouse.

"Would you like to go find Tia with me?" Zatch asked hopefully again.

"Merume." Ponygon again stated, shaking his head and not getting out of the doghouse.

"Would you like to play with me at all?" Zatch said almost crying now.

At this Ponygon got out of his doghouse, and he ran out of the yard. Zatch dashed to the gate to look which way Ponygon ran. Zatch couldn't see which way Ponygon had gone at all. Zatch sighed and looked down, looks like he was off to find Tia alone. Zatch walked into the house and grabbed his new volcan 300.

He began walking towards downtown, encoring the blood-curling scream off in the distance of Ponygon finally finding Kiyo.

Zatch walked feeling sad for himself and lonely until Tia's sent hit his noes. Zatch happily turned to chase her down, stuffing the volcan into his pocket in the back of his outfit. Amazingly the closer to the park he got the stronger her sent got. He turned into the park and there she was, happily playing ball with Naomi.

"Hi guys!" Zatch called to the girls. "Can I play?"

Tia grabbed the ball and said, "Sure, think fast!" at this moment she threw the ball as hard as she could. Zatch apparently couldn't think fast. The ball slammed into his head and forced him to fly backwards until her crashed into the monkey bars. "Honestly Zatch, can't you catch a fast ball at all?" Tia said standing over by the monkey bars with her hands on her hips.

Unnoticed by both Zatch and Tia, Naomi came sneaking behind Tia. Naomi gave Tia a well-calculated push and she fell on top of Zatch, and with the fall came unintended contact of the lips. Tia jumped up and spat for a few good moments and Naomi rolled on the ground laughing.

Once Tia stopped spitting she reached for Zatch's throat and proceeded to strangle Zatch. "You jerk! That was my first kiss!"

"Glack!" Zatch squeaked out, "help!" Naomi just couldn't stop laughing.

Behind Tia the sky changed from bright and sunny to dark and stormy, nether Tia or Naomi seemed to notice. And an evil laugh echoed with the thunder.

Lighting from the sky landed on Zatch and Tia, forcing them apart. Both Zatch and Tia skid across the ground and tried their best to sit up, which was a staggered effort.

Tia blew on the burns from the lighting, "I'll never make fun of anyone that survives your attack ever again." She had mainly made fun of Kanchome for Kiyo's greeting was normally a zaker attack.

"Ah! Ah! My back's on fire!" Zatch cried slapping his back, which was on fire.

"Zatch you idiot! Stop, Drop and Roll! Hang on, I'm coming!" Tia shouted getting up and rushing towards Zatch.

A bolt of lightning blasted right in front of Tia. She shielded her face with her arms. A pale fist reached out from the where the lightning had touched down. The evil laughter mixed with Naomi's non-stop laughing.

Tia screamed, "ah! No! Zatch, Help!" Zeno had grabbed her arm and held it as she tried to struggle. Zeno laughed another evil laugh and lighting crashed on both their heads.

Zatch had gotten up, his back still on fire, and dashed toward Tia. With the flash of lightning both Tia and Zeno were gone. "TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-----"

In a dark room Zatch bolted up right screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAah?"

"Zatch…" Kiyo's voice whined from the bed, "please, let me sleep."

Zatch held his hand over his heart, and glanced around he room, everything was fine, normal. Deciding it was okay to go back to sleep Zatch laid down and a puff of dust raises from his bed. Alarmed Zatch bolted upright and looked where he was laying.

A pile of ashes, right where his back would be, and the volcan was missing again.

Bwahahahaha


	3. First Daymare

Playground evil

First Daymare

A/N:

Yay a new chappy! This one will fallow a different pattern then the other chappies so far, mainly because this isn't a dream. Incase you wondering why chapters one and two were a lot alike it was because originally they were Zatch's idea of a nightmare. All alone against Naomi and then Zeno pops in. okay, I'm sure that might make more sense, enjoy! **I don't own Zatch Bell.**

Another beautiful sunny hung over Zatch and Kiyo's house as Kiyo did his normal wake up before school routine. Brush his teeth, wash his face, before Kiyo could get his clothes on Zatch interrupted the quietness of the morning.

Zatch cried loudly, "My Volcan's gone again!"

"What are you doing, eating it in your sleep?"

Zatch just stood over his bed and cried.

"Calm down Zatch I'll make you Volcan 300, the 27th," Kiyo stated, already getting down the disposable chopsticks and cardboardum from his closet.

Down stairs there was a ring from the doorbell. Both Zatch and Kiyo looked at each other. Why in the _world _would somebody be coming here this early? "Zatch how 'bout you go get it, I'll get dressed."

Zatch gave a heart sniff, "okay…"

Finally some peace, Kiyo could get dressed in peace. Putting the Volcan ingredients on his desk, he grabbed his shirts and began the time consuming process of putting his clothes on.

Downstairs Zatch opened the door to see a red eyed Megumi, she must have been crying more then him. She hair was messy and her face was puffy. Her outfit was just slung on, and she had the look of running all the way here.

"Megumi, what's wrong, your Volcan disappear too?"

Megumi gave a sniff and asked where Kiyo was, Zatch obeyed and took her up stairs. Without knocking, or worning of any sort Zatch opened the door on Kiyo. He had his top half dressed, he just had no pants on. Both Megumi and Kiyo realized this quite quickly as Megumi hid her face in her hands and Kiyo screamed, "ZATCH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR UP TO!" Kiyo ran off into his closet, a close up on Megumi showed that she was peeking through her fingers.

After Kiyo had gotten his pants on, he walked out of the closet and sat down on his swirl chair Megumi and Zatch were sitting on his bed. "So what's going on?"

Megumi looked at the floor as she sighed and guilty said, "Tia's missing."

Both Zatch and Kiyo lost their clam pose, "What?" they said in unison.

"Misting, are the fumes that bad?" Zatch asked loudly, a picture of Tia walking around the apartment with a spray bottle wearing a mask floated into Zatch's mind.

"She said Tia was **_missing_** you idiot!" Kiyo shouted landing a karate chop on Zatch's head. Claming down Kiyo inquired Megumi; "do you know what happened? It's not like her to up and leave."

"Last night she was sounding like she was having a night mare," at this both Zatch and Kiyo looked at each other in shock, "it was so bad that it woke me up, and I planed to wake her up. Then she mumbled something that sounded like, 'no, help, Zatch' and this is where it gets strange. Right about there was this flash of bright light and she was gone. I screamed for Tia and then, I feel asleep."

"You just feel asleep?" Kiyo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was really strange. I felt wide-awake right as Tia disappeared and then I was just so unbelievably sleepy. I just feel asleep where I stood."

"I wont go to school today, I'll help you look for Tia, the only problem is that we have no clues." Kiyo said, now looking at the wall behind Megumi, with hand on his chin.

Zatch pinched himself. Yep it hurt, this wasn't a nightmare.

Hehehehe


	4. Thrid Nightmare

Playground evil

Nightmare Three

A/N:

Okay schools coming the first full week of September so I really want to finish this before then. I'm sorry I was depressed at the start of this chappy so it doesn't have to many laughs in it. Once you hit after my perk up in attitude the chappy gets much better. (This si the longest chapter I have written for this story! This chappy has (now) one third the words in my whole story!) Remember to review other wise there will be no end to this story!

Another beautiful day shone over Kiyo's house. Bright blue skies with occasional clouds floating pass the sun. Which leaves Zatch to wonder what happened to the sunset. He was in Kiyo's room making sure Tia wasn't hiding under the try the Kiyo's mother had brought in full of water melon slices. With another Volcan 300 in his hand he walked up to Kiyo.

"Can I go look for Tia at the park?"

Not even looking up Kiyo said, "Yeah, sure. Make sure Ponygon goes with you."

Zatch looked around Kiyo's room, "Where'd Megumi go?"

Kiyo no longer looking at his desk snaps his head up and looks around, "That's a good question. I'll go look for her at her place."

Kiyo walked out the door in a rush, why not just call her place?

Zatch walked outside and next to Ponygon, "Would you come to the park and look for Tia with me?"

This time Ponygon didn't even try. He walked down the path that Kiyo had run, and a painful scream was heard moments later. Sighing Zatch walked off to the park dragging his Volcan. At the park Ponygon was there waiting for him happily.

"Ponygon!" Zatch shouted ecstatic, "You came!" glancing around the park he saw some one else familiar, "Na-Naomi, what are you doing?"

Naomi was doing something out of her pedal powered car, near the slide, "noth-ting you need to know about Za-yatch."

Ignoring Naomi's advice Zatch walked right up behind her, Ponygon too, and the trick was revealed. Next thing both Zatch and Ponygon knew they were both upside down dangling from the same rope, "Hey Naomi, what's this?" Zatch asked half-afraid of the answer. Reaching for his Volcan that had hit the ground.

"I thought I'd try some-ting new on you," Naomi began cracking her knuckles.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zatch questioned in pure fear. Naomi meanly laughed as both Zatch and Ponygon screamed into the distance. Upon closer examination it was clear that Naomi was going to tickel Zatch until his pants, he wet.

"Na-ha-ha-ha, na-ha-ha-ha, om, omi! Pa-pa-pa-pa-lease-he-he. Sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-opt! Sta-hahahaha-opt!"

"Re-hehehehehehehe!" Naomi just giggled in the face of Zatch laughing so hard it was starting to hurt. Poor Ponygon that had been accidentally tied with Zatch kept managing to get hurt by Zatch's failing continually slamming into him. Poor Ponygon, it would take several bites on Kiyo's hand to make up for this.

Unnoticed by Zatch and Ponygon, both in their pain that the sky was turning black and thundering.

They noticed when Naomi stopped torture long enough a lightning blot to slam into both Zatch and Ponygon. The Volcan on the ground caught fire, and the rope holding Zatch and Ponygon snapped allowing both Mamodo's to gracefully plant their face in the ground.

Kiyo be warned Ponygon won't be giving just a few bites anymore, dang, he was going to have a missing hand soon.

"Hehehe," echoed an evil laugh. At this point Zatch recognized it immediately, Zeno.

Zatch finally pulling his face out of the dirt, "Where's Tia?" he shouted.

Resorting to a childish response, "That's me to know and you to never find out," he completed the look by crossing his arms and smirking with his noes in the air.

Rolling thunder had the slight sound of Megumi's voice.

Ponygon and Zatch looked at each other and nodded. Time to strike back.

Ponygon was the first. He charged at Zeno. Zeno's smirk grew as lighting came from his hand and Ponygon disappeared.

"Thank you, for doing my job for me," Zeno smirk was a full blow fanged smile. Zeno raised his hand into the air.

It was now or never. Zatch charged at Zeno, half catching him off guard Zatch tackled him right as the lighting engulfed them both.

Back in Kiyo's room Zatch had fallen asleep all of a sudden, both a Megumi and he figured he was just tired so they continued making plains to find Tia from Kiyo's room. Zatch was tossing and turning and Megumi was doing her best to wake him.

"Zatch, Zatch, wake up," Megumi kept calling. Outside no one noticed a bright flash of light coming from Ponygon's house. And then Zatch began to glow a bright white, "No way this is just like before!" next thing they knew Zatch was gone and they were asleep on the floor.

"You're an idiot," Zeno quietly spoke, his voice full of malice. Once the bright light faded Zatch noted the dark room with creepy slimy objects and bottled critters. The black stone floor and walls created a cold feeling floating in the air. There was only a single window, out that window it looked like a thunder storm at night and the lighting was the only light in the room. In the black stone wall there were strong metal bars and behind them was a mess of pink hair chained to the wall by her writs. His stomach was chained forcing him by the pink mess.

Ponygon looked pretty much the same as he had been when her charged at Zeno a few minutes before but Tia was a mess. Her hair was a large matted and showed signs of being stuck together by blood coming out of head injuries. Her dress was torn and tattered.

The most disturbing part was yet to come. Glancing behind Zeno there were three stands and has a Volcan on top incased in glass.

"Welcome to my turf now," Zeno laughed, echoing in his dark room.

Back onto Kiyo's room, Kiyo's mother wondered why it had gotten so quite so she had marched up to his room. For some reason when she opened the door she didn't like the sight of the two sleeping on the floor using both Zatch's blanket and pillow as they're pillows. One would think that this wouldn't upset some one but the sight of seeing them hug as they sleep slightly more disturbing.

Non the less the pair would be luck if they were able to hear anything at all for the next week.

Hehehehehehehe


	5. Final Bad Dream

Playground evil

Final bad dream

A/N:

_Remember Professor Dartagnan fans this is a dream, and I don't know his fist name…. This is the last chappy. This is a lot more funny then the chappy before it. (My brother laughed at it, which means it more then passes) **I don't own Zatch Bell. **Enjoy!_

"Welcome to my turf now," Zeno laughed, echoing in his dark room.

"I didn't know you liked Volcan too," Zatch stated, his eyes were blank with fear.

"I had to get my hands on your power source, with out your power source you are as weak as a baby."

"but," Zatch interjected.

"What?" Zeno shouted.

"My Volcan isn't a power source…. It's a toy."

Zeno looked at the Volcans he had collected and placed in glass…. They were toys? Frustrated Zeno blasted them with another lighting attack.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Zatch shouted reaching toward the Volcan's.

Once the bright light faded Zeno was even more annoyed. Glass doesn't conduct electricity and the Volcans were fine. Zeno stomped over to the Volcans and tried to lift the glass top off one of the Volcans. Glass does not conduct electricity it conducts heat. Just touching the glass burned Zeno's hands. Life just seemed against him. This was his dream, why is he having such a hard time?

Zeno turned around to see Zatch with Tia on his shoulders and hugging Ponygon.

"When'd you get them out?" Zeno shouted other at Zatch.

"Uh, about the same time that you started to stomp over to Volcan. Thanks for leaving the jail door unlocked by the way," Zatch explain smiling ear to ear, and Kiyo said he was a dough head.

Zeno lost it. He pointed his hand at Zatch.

"Look something happy!" Zatch yelled pointing out the stormy window, dropping Ponygon. Zeno couldn't help but look. Out the window was a full grown English man in a fairy costume. Zatch had pointed and yelled not intending for anything to actually be there, but hey thanks Professor Dartagnan.

Zatch picked up Ponygon and started to run. Only one problem this was a room and there was no door way out. Zeno had just fired a lighting bolt out the window. The poor flying man disappeared with a falling motion. Zeno turned to where Zatch had been, "Great, where'd the little runt go?" Zeno growled.

All this time Zeno had been firing lighting bolts from his hand, with out his partner, maybe….

Zatch took a deep breath and exhaled harshly and from his mouth, the first time he had ever seen the boa zakaruga.

Zeno turned to see the source of light right behind him, "Giga zakaruga?" Zeno shouted just as it swallowed him whole.

Zatch jumped out the window with Tia and Ponygon. Strange, the midnight thunderstorm changed into a blank hallway. It was a soft, non-offensive cream color. Over each door was a nameplate. Zatch walked up and opened the door labeled "Albert Dartagnan" and opened it. Dartagnan was perfectly okay. For some reason he was dancing in the forest with several small fairies like creatures, and was singing the same few words over and over, "I am the spirit of the forest!"

Zatch closed the door and walked on ward.

Back in the real world.

Both Megumi and Kiyo were suffering from lack of sleep. Kiyo's mother had let up yelling after she had gone hoarse and when the two woke up she couldn't yell any more. It had been three days sense Tia disappeared and two sense both Ponygon and Zatch disappeared.

Megumi was constantly tearing, she wouldn't complain, but she would silently cry. Kiyo had run out of clues.

Another cry attack happened for Megumi Kiyo noticing this walked up from his desk and gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry the three of them know how to take care of each other," Kiyo stated, wishing he was a sure as he sounded.

Megumi gave a hearty sniff and began to hug Kiyo back.

Just in time for a bright light to come over their heads. First was Tia bouncing off Kiyo's head, she was still asleep.

The bright light faded and Megumi cried out, "Tia! Tia are you okay wake up!" Tia was still covered in all her wounds and her wrists had cuts where she had been shackled.

"Ugh, Megumi?" she moaned barely opening her eyes, and then with a start she her eyes snapped open, "Megumi!"

"Tia, your back!" Megumi gave Tia a bone-crushing hug.

"Megumi," Tia almost cried, her eyes were very teary.

"Well that's one," Kiyo happily stated rubbing the impact spot on his head. As soon as his hand moved away from his head another bright light filled the room.

It was Ponygon's turn to crash down on Kiyo's head. He bounced off in front of Kiyo, giving him the chance to catch Ponygon.

Ponygon just had a few burns and woke up almost instantly. Looking up Ponygon saw Kiyo with a sort of in pain smile.

"Hey welcome back," Kiyo said in a happy voice.

"Meru," Ponygon said. Kiyo still owned him a hand, and with out farther a due.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiyo screamed causing the whole house to shake.

Last but not least the bright light filled the room once more and Zatch landed on Kiyo's head. Zatch didn't bounce though. Why would he bounce when he stood right on Kiyo's head and leave beautiful footprints.

Kiyo lost it. His face turned red and looked like a angry demon, "Zatch!" Zatch took the hint and jumped off Kiyo's head. With in seconds the angry face was gone Kiyo was messing up Zatch's hair, "welcome back buddy."

Ha-ha-ha-haha! (Zatch's happy laugh)

The end

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love every review I get!

Thank you people who are nice

Sarah 303

Zeon Bell

Kikyo (anonymous reviewer)

Kasek

Coca gash Niccals

Butterfree

Yoshi (anonymous reviewer)

InuYasha/Gash Bell freak93 (anonymous reviewer)

I love you all! Thank you so much!


End file.
